babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Collected Behavior Research New boo species
Hello. I am currently on mobile so typing thout is very difficult. Excuse me if I make any major error in spelling. For the past few weeks I have been posing as a baby boo to discover some of the things newer or just left behind the scenes. This is very serious. 1st week: I was starting out well with other baby boos around me. My name I made was >’, Bb ‘ Sh Lemon! Chews on Wittle Toes! ,’> and as you could Assume, the Amish people rolled in fast. What I noticed In most of the babies was they were getting chunkier. More vibrant colors and even more confusing speak like, | ! ‘ - B ‘ + B’ s ;o! Tot ‘ S h... Way + Down ‘Zz in Zee Crib. ’ Zz! And crap like that. It was all normal. Until the next week. The next week I starter to see radical changes in the babies, for that entire week I saw little to none chunky babies and more little nugget-y babies.... Their bodies are completely amputated with a little ball where it all used to be- supposedly added to make them look tinker and younger. I also noticed lack of the pigtail hair. Most of these nugget babies had the :o face on with bald heads and a giant flower slapped on their forehead. What I could not understand was how they did it. I still have no idea how they are ridding the bodies, unless they are using commands to try and glitch a way. but the next week I saw some rare stuff. Week 3: I actually started to see more male boos. These were not the new and crappy nugget trend females- they were regular amok males. But There is a trick they do with the bodies. As a baby character these things go in the avatar editor, (in game version oof) and put on the woman body even as that little wrap thing and then they get a smaller version of the ‘kid’ size. I’ve also seen a pattern of bows and suspenders using the BFG backpacks edited up and a bow tie. I also saw a colored boo as well. Week 4: As much As I hate it- this week was disgusting. Everybody knows that Amish breastfeed but they took it to a new level. They take egg hats or other items to make real ’bobis’ onto their shirts... this is now everywhere I go along with the nugget thing. i am starting to think kids are doing this stuff and not knowing what the hell a bobi actually is, because I saw one boo with a bio containing- ”Takes bobi wherever Goes sleeps IN bobi” and it’s getting weird. Week 5: started to see an even smaller nugget. Somehow this baby got themselves fully invisible (probably using commands) and made them a VERY small boo. I’m talking about not as big as the woman’s robloxian hand. ive also started to see a change in behavior. now most boos want sisters or brothers, but they have to be a boo (of course :/) and that was the end of the journey. I think I am traumatized now from that experience but Perhaps this will help you all! I’m still on the prow for secrets!